Beelzebub
.]] Beelzebub (ベルゼブブ, Beruzebubu), also known by his human avatar form Baal Zebul (バアル・ゼブル, Baaru Zeburu) is a recurring important character in Shin Megami Tensei series. A powerful and high-ranking demon, he is the right-hand man of Lucifer. History The Lord of the Flies, Beelzebub was originally a Philistine deity and was later explained to be one of the seven princes of Hell in Christian sources. He is also considered to be synonymous with Satan. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Jashin *Megami Tensei II: Maoh *Shin Megami Tensei: Maoh, Ultimate Boss (LAW and NEUTRAL paths) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Maoh, Ultimate Boss *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Tyrant *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Tyrant *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Maoh Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Devil Arcana *Persona 3: Devil Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Devil Arcana (as Beelzebub), Moon Arcana (as Baal Zebul) *Persona 4: Devil Arcana (as Beelzebub), Moon Arcana (as Baal Zebul) *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Tyrant (Boss) *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pagan Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order *Devil Children Red Book: as '''Zebul' *''Devil Children Black Book: as '''Zebul' *''Devil Children White Book: as '''Zebul' *''DemiKids: Light Version: as '''Zebul' *''DemiKids: Dark Version: as '''Zebul' *''Devil Children Fire Book: as '''Zebul' *''Devil Children Ice Book: as '''Zebul' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS): as '''Zebul' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil'' Antagonist *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Optional Boss *Devil Survivor: (Bel Race, Named Belzaboul) *Devil Survivor 2: Tyrant Race / Bonus Boss *''Groova on Fight: demon summoned by Bristol-D Profile ''Megami Tensei'' Jashin Beelzebub is simply a barely visible fly - though powerful for its size. Not a stage boss as such, but an additional challenge which is encountered within the halls of Infini. ''Megami Tensei II'' Upon defeat of Maoh Bael in the first half of the game, he becomes a toad and attempts to escape. You have some options of catching/killing/keeping the toad form of Bael. If you bring Bael along, later after the overworld focus shifts into Makai the heroes come across a village of anthropomorphic flies. There is a dungeon nearby known as the "Fly Hole" or "Abyss of Flies" (take your pick) at the depths of which a boss battle with Maoh Beelzebub awaits. If Bael is in your company, upon defeat Bael will attempt to union with Beelzebub (presumably this is accomplished by Bael the toad somehow eating Beelzebub the fly - as toads will do.) If this is allowed to happen Majin Baal will emerge from the two and gladly join the ranks of your digital devil horde. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Beelzebub appears as Lucifer's right-hand man in Shin Megami Tensei. Late in the game, Louis Cypher sends the Protagonist over to talk to him. Should the Protagonist follow the Law or Neutral alignment paths, Beelzebub will engage the Protagonist in battle. In the Chaos alignment path, Beelzebub instead joins the Protagonist. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Beelzebub appears in Castle Kether in the Abyss. He is a voluntary challenge; if you walk into his chamber, he will challenge you and you may decline and even come back later. You don't need to fight him to complete the game - he can be skipped entirely. Beelzebub can only be created through fusion once you have defeated him in Castle Kether. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Beelzebub's appearance in this game is unique in the series, as instead of he, it is a she, depicted as a female wearing an outfit designed around a fly. Beelzebub is fought in Ahrqa, if you are on a route where you defeat Lucifer, you will fight Beelzebub last, otherwise you will fight her first. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Beelzebub appears only in the updated release of Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne titled Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Maniacs. Should the Demi-fiend accept the old man's request of retrieving all of the stolen Candelabra, he can face Beelzebub in the Fourth Kalpa of The Labyrinth of Amala, in Hell's Hall. The Fourth Kalpa of the Labyrinth of Amala is arguably one of the more difficult sections to venture into, as the majority of its sections are areas with a curse cast by Beelzebub himself, which periodically inflict damage and cannot be avoided by using a Float Ball or Liftoma, since the curse encompasses the whole area and not just the surface. Furthermore, the random enemy encounters in said areas consist of stronger demons. There is also the infamous "12 Meters of Eternity" where a warp takes the Demi-fiend to varying places in Beelzebub's realm depending on the phase of Kagutsuchi. Beelzebub's inner sanctum can only be accessed during a New Kagutsuchi phase, which is considered "the darkest hour". Upon reaching Beelzebub's throne, Beelzebub appears in his human guise and expresses gratitude towards the Demi-fiend for helping to further his master's plans, and will offer his assistance. He is also slightly amused by the fact the Demi-fiend had no idea of the true purpose of the Candelabra and chides him for his naiveté in so recklessly aiding Lucifer's plan having no idea of what it truly entailed. As a prerequisite for his assistance, however, Beelzebub would like to test the limits of the Demi-fiend's demon powers firsthand. He then reverts to his true fly form to engage him in battle. Beelzebub holds the distinction of using the strongest Almighty/Death skill, Death Flies, which instantaneously kills all present characters not immune to Death/Curse. If the targets are immune to death, they will still be subject to some Almighty damage. The Demi-fiend can summon Beelzebub's human form, Baal Zebul, after defeating Beelzebub, in the Cathedral of Shadows and after reaching Level 84 or above. The fly-form Beelzebub will appear by evolving Baal Zebul by completing his skillset with the Demi-fiend at level 95 or above. This is the only way to later gain use of Beelzebub's "Death Flies" skill. Beelzebub's fly form is also required to open a sealed door in the Fifth Kalpa. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Beelzebub appears as an optional boss in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. Unlike other optional bosses, the party is required to fight him twice before killing him for good. He can be challenged after retrieving the Key Item Red Key in the Svadhisthana Waterways and using it to unlock the red wall in the Vanguard's Base in Svadhisthana. The party will eventually run into a member of the Embryon, who proclaims that he would be a more suitable leader for the Embryon. Transforming himself into the human form of Beelzebub, the member engages the party in a battle. After defeating the human form of Beelzebub, the Embryon member runs away, but not before telling the party that he will become stronger upon their next encounter. He can later be challenged in the Manipura Waterways. Upon the second encounter, Beelzebub transforms into his true, fly-form, sporting a more powerful skillset and attributes. Throughout the battle, Beelzebub retains several attacks reminiscence of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, including his distinct instant-kill attack, Death Flies. Defeating Beelzebub's fly-form will grant the ammo Magatama and the item "Tyrant's Skull", which unlocks the High Priest Mantra, granting the access to several of Beelzebub's skillsets. Players will also net the Karma Ring which protects the wearer from Dark-based attacks, which can be equipped in the sequel. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Beelzebub appears as the ultimate boss and highest level summonable demon in the game. He must be defeated at the lowest level of the Training Hall. The player must save at the last save point in the game and return to the Training Hall. A voice will speak to Raidou when he enters the northern section of the bottom floor. Then Raidou must collect 3 special items to prove his worth to Beelzebub. These items are obtained by fighting 3 Hyakki-Yakkkou battles (Battles where 100 demons attack) at certain moon phases in certain sections of different floors. (A Kudan will hint at their location a phase or two before the battle's set phase) Then Raidou can fight Beelzebub in the same spot where he heard the voice, but he must beat some Ukobach and Nebiros before Beelzebub will appear. Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Beelzebub can be normally summoned once Raidou reaches Lv. 75 or above. Beelzebub will also fight Raidou during the battle with Lucifer's true demon form. In this battle he is in fact a aspect of Lucifer taking the form the Mushibito see him as. Once he realize he wasn't talking like the real Beelzebub, Lucifer proceeds to speak more like him. ''Persona 3'' Beelzebub appears as the Ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana in Persona 3. He is available to be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 81 or above. Beelzebub's fusion prerequisite requires the Protagonist to perform a Hexagon Fusion-Spread consisting of Lilim, Vetala, Incubus, Succubus, Lilith, and Abaddon in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 3: FES'' Beelzebub returns as the Ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana in Persona 3: FES, retaining most of his attributes. His humanoid form, Baal Zebul of the Moon Arcana was also added to the Personae repertoire, which can be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 71 or above. As different Personae of the Devil Arcana were added, Beelzebub's fusion prerequisite now requires the Protagonist to perform a Hexagon Fusion-Spread consists of Incubus, Succubus, Pazuzu, Lilith, Abaddon, and Baal Zebul in the Velvet Room. The strongest distinct bludgeon-class weapon, Corpse Staff, can also only be acquired via fusing Beelzebub with a Nihil Staff via the Weapon Fusion system. ''Persona 4'' Beelzebub appears as the Ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana in Persona 4. His humanoid form, Baal Zebul, instead appears as a Persona of the Moon Arcana, which can be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 77 or above. Beelzebub, on the other hand, is available to be summoned once the Protagonist completes the Devil Arcana Social Link with Sayoko Uehara. Furthermore, the Protagonist must reach at least Lv 81 or above before summoning Beelzebub. Beelzebub's fusion prerequisite requires the Protagonist to perform a hexagon Fusion-Spread consisting of Pazuzu, Belphegor, Belial, Mot, Seth, and Baal Zebul in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In episode 17 of Persona 4 the Animation, Yu does his second on-screen fusion to make Beelzebub of the Devil Arcana, recquring six Arcana cards, similar to the way he is fused in the game. He was able to finish off Shadow Naoto with Megidolaon, and completely destroy the battlefield. Through forced means, Yu summons Beelzebub while under the possession of Kunino-sagiri during their battle in Heaven. Beelzebub was about to use Megidolaon against the Investigation Team, but Yu was able to gain control over his body and call off the attack. In the True Ending special, Beelzebub appeared once more to attack Margaret's Loki and bring a message of support to Yu from Sayoko, as he began to regain confidence. Beelzebub also represents the bond between Yu, and Sayoko Uehara. ''Devil Survivor'' In Devil Survivor, Beelzebub was renamed Belzaboul (ベル・ゼブブ), and is a participant in the War of Bel. He was ordered by Lucifer to help Belberith become the King of Bel, and is fought by the party on Day 7, except on Yuzu's route . Belzaboul starts the battle with 4 other teams of demons, but once 2 of these teams are defeated, he converts all other surviving teams into Maggot flies, and begins using the Spawn ability. The Spawn attack has the ability to inflict the Egg ailment, which, after one turn, inflicts a large amount of Almighty damage to the afflicted team member (most likely killing them in the process) while spawning another team of Maggots. In order to prevent this, it is necessary to heal the ailment status or replace the infected team member. During Amane's or Naoya's routes, Belzaboul is summoned once again along with the other Bels during the fight with Babel. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Beelzebub shows up as a bonus boss on a New Game Plus during the 6th Day, as soon as the player gets the opportunity to attack Mizar. Beelzebub carries a tricky gimmick to his fight: when the player defeats his demon teams scattered across the map, his resistance to one element will change - first to Null, then Strong, then neutral resistance, then Weak. However, after the player engages Beelzebub, regardless of how many demon teams have been defeated, Beelzebub will raise his defenses to reflect all non-Curse elements, and switch to a different set of demons. Beelzebub's element-dyne and elemental Amp skills will also change accordingly to reflect which element the summoned demons are related to. Defeating Beelzebub earns the Fly Swatter title and the ability to fuse him in the Cathedral of Shadows. ''Devil Children: Red/Black/White Book'' During these games he takes part in the story as Takajo Zett and appears as a bonus boss in the Deep Hole alongside his brothers Belphegor and Berith. ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' Zebul can perform the combo attack Cocutos with Lucifer. He can also be optionally fought as a bonus boss in the Deep Hole alongside his brothers. After which he joins the party. ''Devil Children: Fire/Ice Book'' Zebul and his brothers have declared war on Enoch and his angels before the game began. Their forces clashing on Earth, Tenkai, and Makai. Eventually Akira (Devil Children) arrives at the Deep Hole and defeats both Fake Belphegor and Berith. He mentions that Amy Kashihara came and begged him to find a way to restore Valhalla, which he did by sending her to the world of Fire, Muspelheim. After his defeat it is revealed that the Zebul he fought was a fake like his brothers. On Muspelheim the real Zebul can be found as a statue. The blood of the wicked will free him from his imprisonment and he will offer to join Akira after revealing that he was imprisoned by the demons pretending to be his brothers. The Fake Zebul like the other Fake Brothers has a different face and skin tone when compared to the real one. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Baal Zebul Beelzebub ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' Baal Zebul Beelzebub ''Persona 4'' Baal Zebul Beelzebub ''Devil Survivor'' Boss (Day 7) Boss (Final Day, Amane's and Naoya's routes) ''Devil Survivor 2'' Lord of Flies Summonable Demon ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' Gallery Trivia Some of the artwork for Beelzebub seems to be based on the illustration of it found in Plancy's Dictionnaire Infernal. Most notably, the skull and crossbones on Beelzebub's wings. Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Devil Arcana Category:Tyrant Race Category:Maou Clan Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Canaanite Mythology Category:Goetia Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Bosses Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Characters Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Bosses Category:DemiKids Bosses Category:Devil Children Fire/Ice Book Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Jashin Clan Category:Pagan Order Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Devil Survivor Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Bosses Category:Boss Type